This proposal requests funds for travel and per diem for thirty-nine (39) participants to the Fifth Symposium on Epidemiology and Cancer Registries in the Pacific Basin. An additional 39 participants, at least, are expected to attend the Symposium using their own funds. Funds from this grant are needed particularly for certain foreign scientists whose access to travel funds is severely limited and for young scientists from this country and others in the Pacific Basin who likewise have limited access to travel funds. The first four symposia (1975, 1978, 1981, and 1984) provided a forum for the exchange of information on the design and conduct of cancer registries, and the status of research in cancer epidemiology in nineteen participating countries and territories of the Pacific. In addition, important collaborative research on several cancer (e.g., lung, breast, melanoma, nasopharynx, liver, and colon-rectal) was developed. Monographs of each symposium have been published as part of the NCI Monograph series. The purpose of the Fifth Symposium will be to continue to provide a venue for fruitful dialogue on epidemiological research underway in various areas of the Pacific Basin. This Symposium is scheduled to coincide with the completion of a series of case-control studies underway in China largely funded by the NCI, as well as analytical studies of the same sites (lung, stomach, esophagus, colong-rectum cancer, and choriocarcinoma) underway in other parts of the Pacific Basin. Cancer site-and subject-oriented workshops are planned on breast, cervix, pancreas, gallbladder and liver cancer and occupation-related and childhood cancers.